The present invention relates to forming variable patterns with lights.
Various prior patents have related to structures for forming different kaleidoscopic designs or other scintillating or shining images. Those known to applicant are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,800,054; 1,904,901; 1,940,500; 1,550,036; 3,737,647; and 4,097,917. Another patent also known to applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,506 related the generation of the subjective effect of color to a viewer.
However, of these patents, U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,617 utilized fiber-optical rods and U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,647 was directed to light-emitting diodes for use with costumes and personal ornaments.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,940,500 and 1,904,901 light bulbs were rotated within a cover member which had a number of jewels mounted thereon so that a sparkling visual effect was produced. U.S. Pat. No. 1,550,036 related to a rotatable disc which had a number of various colored lights mounted on it. As the disc rotated, the current intensity furnished to the various lights could be adjusted to vary the blend of the color apparent to a viewer, while different designs could apparently be superimposed on the colored revolving field.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,800,054, a disk of light bulbs was varied in its speed of revolution according to a fixed operating cycle so that a certain pattern of images was visible to a viewer.